PokéManga Style Sheet
Please read through all of this, as it will help you to understand the way things work around here. If you need to reference this page, you can search for PMS or PMSS in the search bar for an easy and quick find. Naming Naming is fairly straight forward. If something that is in Hoenn is also in Sinnoh, like the Battle Frontier, it should be named accordingly. Meaning that the Sinnoh version will be called 'Sinnoh Battle Frontier', and the Hoenn will be named 'Hoenn Battle Frontier'. If you cannot find a red link for the wanted page you're looking to create, but you're not sure what it should be named, please contact a staff member. Also, titles of headings must be capitalized. Meaning that Short links becomes Short Links . If there is a screenshot placed in a thumbnail, there should be no period, regardless of whether or not the caption is a complete sentence or not. When referring to a Pokémon by its Japanese name on any main or minor page, please use the original Japanese names, and not the romanizations. This means that Lizardon becomes Rizaadon and so on. The é Always remember, Pokémon is spelled with an accent above the e, meaning this character: é should be in the titles always. To achieve this, press and hold Alt, then press 1, 3, and 0 in that order. Let go, and the é should be present. If you're still having problems, contact a staff member. Pokémon Articles Episodes For the Pokémon episodes, they should be numbered from 1 to the most recent. This means that the first episode will be titled Episode 1, not "Episode One" or "EP01". If that episode has a dub title, Japanese title, or any variation, redirect said title to the corresponding episode. If the episode has a title, dub or otherwise, it should be put in italics. Meaning that Episode 1, will be Pokémon - I Choose You!. Anything that was aired as a special, even if it wasn't aired outside of Japan, is to be considered an episode. Moves For the Pokémon moves, the categories, types, and descriptions should all be in order. If you're unsure of something when creating a move article, check on another website, check your game, or ask another member. Every title should have (move) at the end to differentiate from anything that may have the same name. Games Routes Coming soon! Locations Short Links Short links are links that shorten the length of the link title. Thus, Bulbasaur becomes and Hyper Cutter becomes . Organization Listings should be done in numerical order. Meaning a list of Pokémon and a list of attacks/moves are done in a 1-2-3 order. However, if something cannot be done numerically, like listing the main character's Pokémon in an episode, it should be done in order of importance. Thusly, Ash's Pokémon will come first, followed by Brock's, then May's/Misty's/Dawn's/Max's, Gary's/Paul's, followed by any Gym leader or supporting character in that episode. Other References should always be placed at the bottom of a page whenever a reference is used. If one references Serebii, Serebii must be credited. This goes for any and all Pokémon websites used, including Bulbapedia, Psypokes, and Pokémon.Marriland. It is strictly against the rules to copy and paste from any and all sources. Pictures should not be taken if explicitly stated. Meaning that it is completely against the rules to take images from . If someone is seen doing this repeatedly after two warnings, they will be banned. Category:Styles